


You and Me and Her

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 6 [2]
Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Acceptance, Community: femslash100, F/F, Loneliness, Love, Multi, Sensate Connections
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-04 00:02:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4119387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“She needs us,” Amanita breathes after Nomi tells her about Sun. “Let’s show her love. Together.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	You and Me and Her

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AerisaHale (KarasuKyra)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarasuKyra/gifts).



> For the femslash100 Drabble Tag 6 prompt: Sun/Nomi/Amanita - birthday sex.
> 
> No plot spoilers, but minor spoilers for the ways the Cluster/Sensate connection may work.

Nomi’s in her favorite position in the world—beneath Amanita, smiling up at her, their naked bodies pressed together from head to toe—but there’s a hollowness in her chest, something she can’t seem to shake no matter how beautiful Amanita looks in the early-August sunlight.

“What’s wrong, baby?” Amanita’s voice is gentle, fingers soft as they stroke her cheek.

*

Sun closes her eyes and breathes in the smell of vanilla lotion and coffee, the undertones of city exhaust and hot-weather garbage oddly soothing in the confines of her cell. She’s grown to have a special affection for Nomi’s beautiful girlfriend, this woman who would follow Nomi to the very ends of the earth.

She used to celebrate her birthday with a nice bottle of wine in bed with her dog, letting the world fade away around her. Now she can feel them all—partying, laughing, dancing, drinking—and it only makes her more lonely.

*

“She needs us,” Amanita breathes after Nomi tells her about Sun. “Let’s show her love. Together.”

Nomi looks up at Amanita, eyes wide. “You’d do that for me? For _us_?”

Amanita shifts her hips, pressing her wet sex against Nomi’s, and Nomi groans. “If she’s a part of you, she’s a part of me,” Amanita whispers, eyes bright with love.

*

Sun leans back, head pressed against the hard cell wall, allowing warm, sure hands to caress her.

Nomi’s soothing voice hushes across her neck. _Happy birthday._

Sun closes her eyes and smiles. _Happy birthday, Nomi_.


End file.
